


活下来2

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 这真的是ABO世界观虽然带不带入我都把ABO写的太不显眼了好像就ABO很平常不用表现一样（





	活下来2

天养生一开始其实是以为天养义会怂的，但是蛮意外的，天养义没怂，还乖乖的让天养生握着他的手手把手教射击，七个小孩一个赛一个的努力每一个都竭力的表现出想要活下来的欲望，反观小霸王那九个人，只是听见枪响便抖如筛糠怂的要命，偏偏的天养生还喜欢逗那几个人，每次都恶意的把枪往他们那边调整，打架差劲又不会开枪，反观着天养生这边实在好太多。

然后就有人开始给那九个孩子喂毒品，第一次吸食毒品的孩子回到屋里时发狂一样的去撕扯东西，天养生暴怒领着七个人上前就去揍，七个正常孩子对付九个疯子也不简单，天养生随手拿起根撬棍砸晕了一个却还有八个，天养义在一旁拿起个锤子狠狠锤在了小霸王的头上。

脑浆迸溅血液流到地上混杂着灰尘染红地板，看上去无比显眼，小霸王翻着白眼倒在地上，头上被豁开个大洞，天养义似乎是愣了一下，他把锤子扔到地上，身上的衣服被溅到了血液看上去还有些狼狈，天养生那边却没注意这些，他一脚踹倒一个天养恩直接用手勒住一个的脖子摔在地上，天养志注意到天养义那边的情况似乎是愣了下，然后脸上却又突然笑开了。

“养生哥，你看养义。”

九个孩子倒在地上，一个已经死了，另外八个他们没敢下死手，但是天养义下手不知轻重一锤子就在人脑袋上开了个洞，天养义明显是被那一地的脑浆和鲜血吓到了，花白的液体混杂着鲜血染上灰尘看上去还有些骇人，天养义浑身颤抖着看着地上那具尸体，小霸王脑袋上的洞还在往外流着鲜血和花白的液体，那液体慢慢的变的发绿，天养义一阵犯恶心就要吐出来，天养生和天养志赶忙上前扶着天养义出门去吐，第一次杀了人的男孩蹲在门口几乎要把中午的午饭吐空才罢休，最后甚至吐出了些发酸的苦水。

天养生扭过头去，却是看见一滩呕吐物，那其中还有几根烟头，和一些已经融在呕吐物里头的烟灰，天养生冷笑一声，看向天养志。

“这群人的招也就这么多了。”

“但是养生哥，你看这不是对那几个挺有用的。”

天养义听得云里雾里刚想说话又是一阵干呕，天养生慢吞吞的给天养义拍背，才看见那个带他们的人往这边来，他看了一眼天养义这边就过去掀开了帘子然后一副嫌弃晦气的模样，又来了几个人把那屋内的几个昏迷的人和那一具尸体拖了出来，天养义本来已经差不多快好了，可是看见那尸体却又一次的干呕了起来，天养恩拿了瓶水出来递给天养义，又去扯了根管子冲干净了屋门口的烟灰和呕吐物，她小声嘀咕了些什么，又看了一眼天养义那边，按耐下用水管子冲天养义的冲动把管子圈起来扔到了一边。

天养志后来嫌烦，今天和他们对打的人直接晕了甚至还死了一个，以至于今天甚至不用练枪，他干脆就拉着天养恩去了小集市上给她买些什么小玩意儿，天养恩乐得自在就也不理天养义，晚上回来的时候天养义的反应已经好了很多，只是还有些抗拒吃肉，天养恩翻了个白眼夹起一块猪肉美滋滋的嚼起来，天养生反而还只给天养义夹些青菜什么的。

晚上睡觉的时候天养义说什么都要和天养生一张床，天养生不好拒绝，就由着天养义来了，但是晚上的时候就在天养义盯着天养生的时候天养生突然小声的说了一句什么。

“这里的饭菜都是猪油烧的，就是猪的肥肉熬成的油。”

天养义脸一白，飞奔出门再次的将晚饭吐了个干净。

第二天的天养义脸色苍白和对面的八个人更像是一组，天养生悠闲的擦干净了自己的枪，对面八个人的黑眼圈齐齐瞪着天养生，天养生却不急不躁的吹了吹枪口然后对准了其中一个，脸上的表情严肃的就好像是要送他们上刑场而不是对决。

处决日，总之是要一方死人的，但是绝对不是天养生这边的。

不动刀不动枪的杀人天养生不是没干过，或者说他们七个人除了天养义之外每个人都靠着纯粹的体术力量去杀过人，也包括年纪比他们大许多的成年人，天养恩闭着眼睛闭目养神靠着天养生坐着的箱子，天养志和天养忠天养孝天养杰他们反而一副养老老头儿的表情蹲在箱子下面揣着手，就差一块瓜就是真的悠闲了。

天养生捏了捏手从箱子上面蹦下来，他看向对面几个萎靡不振的人，撩起了下略长的往前走了几步却吓得那几个人连连后退，他们互相看了几眼，有一个人怂巴巴的往前走了几步，天养生也往前走了几步，天养义就眼看着天养生几下把那人解决了，那个小孩被天养生压着手按在地上，男孩挣扎几下反抗无能眼眶通红看上去可怜极了，天养生却不撒手反而狠狠一扭给扯的咔嚓一声的脆响。

“应该是又嗑药了。”

天养生啧了一声扯掉手上的手套还觉着有些恶心，浓重的烟味混杂着一股和他信息素相近的气味惹得他鼻子发痒，天养恩咂了咂嘴眨眨眼睛看了眼昨天被她狠狠按在地上差点扭断脖子的人，那个男孩她还记得是在孤儿院的时候说过他们七个人的坏话的，天养恩笑着把手指骨按出响声，甩了甩手。

天养义这一天都感觉自己活在梦里，他觉得自己以前胆子真大居然敢混在天养生的边上，这六兄妹哪一个都是可以碾压他的可是却反常的接纳了他，那个人又出来了，他手上拿着个单子，几根烟卷，和一把枪，七兄妹坐在干净的箱子上毫无反应，但是天养生却看见天养义额上冒出些冷汗，他紧紧地掐着手心脸上一副接近狰狞的笑脸，天养生一屁股坐到天养义的边上，笑了起来。

“脸上表情收收，看见要死人了这么激动？”

天养义没有出声，天养生去抓天养义的手才发现他把自己的手心给抓破了，天养生啧了一声握住天养义的手，omgea身上的罂粟气息丝丝缕缕的天养义闻的分明，他们在这个地方的第一年，这群人要洗刷掉害群之马，例如那九人，他们也见过别的孤儿院送来的孩子，天养生突然想起来天养义跟他描述过的互相搏杀的游戏，他想，要挑选出最好的吗，可是挑选出最好的又有什么用，没什么用啊。

枪声响起，台子上的男孩倒下，他的脸部被枪子打穿空了一片，从后脑勺贯穿整个头部导致面部像是炸开了一样，天养生打了个哈欠觉得有些无聊，天养恩噫了一声捂了下嘴，天养志嘀咕几声看了一眼天养恩，只有天养义盯着那具缓缓倒下的尸体，看着地上那一滩红白混杂的腥臭液体，这个地方现在的天气还有些燥热，看的人有些发恶心，那臭味很快散了过来，天养生捂了一下鼻子有些恶心的略了一下。

“好臭，走啦。”

天养义看着另外七个没死的手上夹着的烟卷突然好奇了一下，他几步跑上去拉住天养生的手，又回头看了一眼。

“他们手上是什么？”

“鸦片烟，他们控制人的东西，总之除了普通生活用品别拿他们给你的烟啊零食啊什么的就对了。”

天养义似懂非懂点点头，跟着天养生回去了屋子。

晚上的时候天养恩一副激动的样子急急忙忙的把天养义拽了出去，天养生看了一眼没有管，继续看着他手上的书，天养恩拽着天养义到了河边看见天养志正在勾一个东西，弄了半天才把那放着不知道什么的竹筏勾到身边，天养志在唇边比了根食指然后轻轻的把竹筏上的布料掀开，天养义睁大了眼睛看着竹筏上的东西。

是已经死掉的小霸王，他的身上有些浮肿发臭恶心的要命，接下来天养志做的却让天养义又一次的要吐出来，天养志老神在在的戴上一双一次性手套，轻轻的揭开了小霸王脸上那一层浮肿的人皮，而那皮也顺从就被揭了开来，人皮下的眼眶、眼眶中那发白的眼珠，脸上红色近灰黑的肌肉颜色，那一张脸皮下面的肌肉组织清清楚楚的都让天养义看了个清楚，他甚至能看见在小霸王的脸上爬窜的的密密麻麻的白色，干涸的血液黏连着什么滴落进水中，天养义有些犯恶心，他后退几步回身就跑回了屋子里，他几乎觉得一闭上眼睛满脑子的就是那张被揭开了皮的恶心的脸。

太恶心了，他要又一次的把晚饭吐出来了，简直是太让人无法接受了，天养义缩在天养生的床边上，天养生翘着二郎腿手上拿着一本书翻看着，天养义蹲在床边强忍着要吐出来的冲动，最后还是没憋住跑出屋子扶着墙大吐特吐了起来，他几乎把苦水都吐了出来才停下，天养义大口的喘着气，一连三次的刺激让他实在的有些受不住，天养义接过天养生灌的水，天养生垂着眼望着天养义。

“你得接受这些，你也要学会这些的，如果你不杀人，他们就会来杀你的。”

天养义点了点头，又灌了一口水，他抬起头去看天养生，天养生垂着头望着他，那张娃娃脸上还带着点上午不小心剐蹭的伤口，天养生向天养义伸手，天养义站了起来，他已经比天养生高了一些了，他微微低着点头望着天养生，呼吸渐沉。

“养生哥，我会成为你的左膀右臂，你的后背的。”

“痴线。”

天养生笑了起来，用从电视里听来粤语话去骂天养义，天养义也不生气，低下头去握住了天养生的手摩挲，他不清楚自己是什么心情，但是他总觉得有什么在变得奇怪起来，比如天养生对他，比如他对天养生。

日子在缓慢过去，天养义也有进步，第三次死了第七个人，那个人是天养义拿着枪杀掉的，那个时候他几乎都是麻木的望着那具哭嚎着的尸体，他请求天养义不要杀了他，可是天养义却只是看着，然后开枪，天养生一如既往的打了个哈欠，天养义的做的不算过分也没有让他丢脸，剩下的六个孩子抽着烟卷，已经失去了对那死去的同伙的反应，他们眼睛下的黑色沉淀的太快，那几双通红的泛着血丝的双眼甚至不像十四岁的少年，天养义走到天养生的身边，那麻木的表情瞬间变得生动起来，他主动的握住天养生的手，蹦蹦跳跳了起来，天养生也笑着握住了天养义的手，甩了几下。

天养恩走在后面翻了个白眼。

实在没眼看。

第二个第三个分化的是天养忠和天养孝，一个alpha一个beta，天养恩趁着天养生的信息素还没反应过来极速上前给天养忠注射了alpha抑制剂，天养义也及时的拉上门帘防止alpha的信息素溢出去，天养生悠闲的翻着书，并没有太多的反应。

第四第五个是天养杰和天养义，天养义几乎没要什么太多的指示直接跑到天养生身边眼巴巴的盯着，天养生盯了他一会儿，扯掉了脖子上的丝巾露出腺体，天养义就咬了下去，天养杰苦逼兮兮的注射了抑制剂，看着天养义一副志得意满的小人样子悄悄啐了一声。

第六个是天养恩，女孩子的信息素是皮革混着松木的奇特气息，浓郁逼人，女alpha一身的新形成的信息素味道惹得天养忠及时拉上了门帘和窗帘，天养志飞奔上前给天养恩注射alpha信息素，天养生微微的歪头露出腺体天养义就嗷呜一声咬了上去。

天养恩的表情阴险，看着天养义的脸色也有些怪。

天养志称之为单身狗的怨念。

一般都是十六岁分化的孩子们都提前的在十五岁分化了也没有人觉得奇怪，毕竟大家都是已经分化完毕了的人，也没有人觉得怎么样。

反倒是在他们十八岁正式成年的时候上头的老大觉得这七个人的小组似乎是有些威胁了一般，虽然是亲手教出来的人但是威胁太大对他们而言也不是太好的事情，天养生是和天养恩一起去谈的协议，omgea身上的罂粟味道和alpha浓烈的皮革松香带着一股格外浓烈的侵略感，天养生接过了那张协议递给天养恩看了几眼，两个人一对眼觉得没什么异议，不过是在外的时候要保持联系彼此的任务不可以产生冲突，并且要在适当的时间来帮忙，天养生又翻了几下，觉得没问题就签了，他把笔摔在桌子上，嘴里叼着一颗糖，接过一箱子的钱扯起嘴角露出个有些虚假的笑。

然后就离开了这个地方。

天养生的第一站是曾经的孤儿院，他们请了曾经那个带了他们好几年的人帮忙找到了孤儿院院长现在的所在，几个人身上藏着枪，进到那间大宅子的时候院长还正陪着一个小女孩，天养义从兜里拿出些糖果塞给了小朋友，天养生上前，枪抵着院长的腹部。

“还记得我吗？”

门哪儿又出来个女人，显然就是曾经那个带着他们到那个地方的女人，她甚至还没来得及尖叫就被天养恩击毙，天养生笑着注视着面前的院长，天养义正捂着小女孩的耳朵带着她背对着那血腥的场面，天养生的枪死死的抵着院长的腹部，养志和天养忠手上拿着一沓信封一样的玩意儿，就随意的放在了校长的脚下，天养忠拿着一柄匕首缓慢的从校长后心处一点点的穿刺插入，鲜血迸溅校长睁着眼倒在地上，天养忠甩了甩手，冷笑一声，天养生收回根本没上保险的枪，回身离开，养义放下小女孩收拾干净了地上，然后便离开了。

天养义觉得那小女孩的声音实在是很吵很吵，但是也没有动手，她的哭声太刺耳，天养生也觉得很烦。

天养生靠在天养义的肩膀上呼了口气，歪着头准备休息一会儿，两人十指相扣。

“你后悔过没啊。”

天养义望着天养生，但是天养生明显是不清楚天养义在问什么的，他回望着天养义，手与天养义紧紧相握，前面天养志在开车，天养恩坐在副驾驶上玩俄罗斯方块，中间位置坐着天养义和天养生，最后的位置上三个兄弟睡的香甜，车一路向前开着，前方的光微微的亮了起来，太阳的边缘一点点升起，晨曦光辉洒在天养生的身上让天养义几乎错觉以为自己看见了神祗。

“不管什么都没后悔过，一切都只是为了活下来罢了。”

他们没留什么痕迹，然后收拾了一些东西就去了美国，本来雇佣兵就不能在大陆呆着于是他们就离开去了美国那边，在国内的身份凭证因为几年的失踪早就被注销不存在了，他们去了那边后托人又给他们办了身份凭证才了事。

解决完身份问题的那一天天养义就和天养生去办理了伴侣证明，夜晚在买下的屋子里天养生坐在天养义的腿上望着对方，早就被标记过而没有做过事儿的两人都是生涩的初手，天养生被折腾了大半晚上才被彻底的标记，他恨得牙痒痒几乎是想要撕了天养义。

又不舍得，自己带起来的，不想杀，好烦。

天家七个人在美国自己开起了个军事资源公司，虽然只有七个人但是因为效率高办事稳准狠所以请他们的人倒是多得很，钱够了天养生就直接换了个大一些的屋子，但也不至于空荡荡，天养生喜欢七个人呆在一起，所以房子也买的够大。

到天养生三十岁那一年，天养恩突然拿了一张信函过来，上面说是香港一个人想请求他们去劫押款车当时天养生刚刚生了第二胎又要照顾小孩还要照顾着公司，虽然说弟弟妹妹们都能照顾好可是他还是觉得不省心，一听是香港的立刻就推掉了。

原话是。

“大老远跑香港我有毛病吗，谁爱接谁接，我不想和他们的军人打照面。”

天养恩瞥了他一眼，随手的画了个叉然后重新封好了，她拿了一碗刚刚弄好的水果酸奶坐在天养生的边上，另一边的天养义正追着头胎的大儿子怀里又抱着小女儿追着跑生怕磕到撞到。

“你也不能让我侄子侄女没爸妈了，对吧。”


End file.
